


Pithy

by notjustmom



Series: Epiphany [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lab Scene, M/M, in a johnlock world, possible missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly deduces Sherlock, in her own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pithy

"You're in love." Molly announced in her usual, abrupt, pithy way.

Sherlock looked up from his investigation of the trainers. "Uhm. Molly? Okay, how, how do you know, precisely?"

"Item one: Obvious love bite just above your collar, you keep pulling on your collar, trying to hide it, but smiling, secretly pleased." 

Sherlock sighed and pulled his hand away from his shirt collar.

"Item two: You are wearing two different socks, just slightly different, but you never make that mistake, even while you are stuck on a case, which means you have been neglecting your sock index, which could only mean something momentous has happened recently." 

Oh my God, she's right...how did that - oh yeah, that's when...damn.

"Item three: Whistling. You never whistle, and it happens to be the ringtone of John's phone, which you always claimed was juvenile and insipid until today."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice I was -"

"And lastly, item four: as he left to get coffee, you looked up from your microscope and caught his eye as he winked at you and you blushed a lovely shade of pink."

"Conclusion, Molly?" He gazed down at the trainer in his hand, trying to pretend he was examining the shoelace for particulates.

"You and John have finally stopped being idiots and let each other know how you feel."

"What? How long, Molly, how long have you known?"

"Oh, Sherlock. You've been in love with him since the first moment he walked into this room with Mike, it just took you both some time to stop being afraid. You, had to stop being afraid that loving someone would make you less, uhm, 'you.' "

Sherlock looked at his hands and whispered. "And John, what was John afraid of?"

Molly touched his face so he would look at her. "He had to stop being afraid of what other people thought and think about what would make him happy. And you obviously make him happy. Listen."

Molly and Sherlock were grinning as John came back into the lab carrying a tray of three coffees, whistling to himself and surreptitiously(right) pulling his collar a little higher.

"What?" John narrowed his eyes at them and glanced at Sherlock's glowing face. "You told her."

"No, she deduced me, deduced us."

"That obvious?"

"Only for someone who knows me as well as she does. Someone who knows us."

"Trainers, case? On a clock, ring a bell?" John placed a coffee in front of him and kissed him lightly.

"Right, trainers."


End file.
